Einhart:Dragon of wind!
by EinhartXJake
Summary: Jake has a new partner and another teacher, But what happens if he crushes on his partner
1. Meet Einhart Stratos

Me:This is going to be Kawaii!

Jake: Really your pairing me with Einhart?

* * *

"Woah!" Jake was trying to balance water buckets with Fu Dog on one side.

"Jake!" Jake saw Gramps infront of a tall man with wolf ears and tail and a girl with green hair.

Then jake fell down, and water got all over the 3 people.

The Next day!

"Wait so, there`s a WIND dragon!" Trixie asked.

"Oh yeah and she`s gorgeous too, plus she`s in our grade just a year older!"

"Wow, sounds gorgeous to me!" Spud said. (XD)

"Jake!"

They all turned to see a green haired girl with a black jacket, a red shirt with a skull on it, skinny jeans and black hightops.

"Oh hey Einhart!, Guys this Einhart!, Einhart this is Trixie and Spud" Jake explained to Einhart.

"Very nice to meet you 2" Einhart bowed.

"Wow girl you have pretty cute clothes" Trixie complemented.

"Will you marry me?" Spud asked while Einhart sweatdropped.

"Call me when i`m 29 and we`ll see" Einhart said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey cutie! would like to walk with me?" Brad asked Einhart.

"No. Your ugly and you think your all that but your not. Your such a hot head."

"You tell him Einhart!" Jake yelled.

"Get out of this Long!" Brad said about to punch Jake but Einhart held it.

"Don`t hit my cousin" Einhart said flipping him.

Brad got scared and crawled off.

Einhart cleaned off her hands and walked inside, with Jake drooling.

* * *

Me:Aw! Good Einhart

Jake:I don`t need a girl to help me in fights.

Einhart flips him

I sweatdropped


	2. Vivio?

Sadness approaching

* * *

After school, Einhart came to the shop with Jake.

"Oh good you too are here" Gramps said.

They went on the roof where they had to fight Zafira.

Einhart turned into her green dragon self and began to fight the wolf man.

Einhart send out a hard wind but Zafira blocked.

Soon, the fight was over.

"Come on Jake it is our turn"Gramps said.

They were in their dragon forms fighting, soon Gramps won.

After that the kids had to clean up the shop.

After the cleaning Jake and Einhart sighed in relief.

"Peace out!" Jake said leaving.

The next day~! (Shamal:Desu!)

Jake hung out with Spud, Trixie, and Einhart.

They were at the skate park and Einhart was awesome!

"Einhart who taught you that!" Jake asked.

Einhart looked down sadly.

"My friend Vivio.." She muttered.

"HUh?"

* * *

Me:I told Sadness was apporaching


	3. HETEROCHROMIA FIGHT!

Soon Einhart and Jake got scolded by Gramps. (XD)

While Gramps was yelling something in chinese, Jake and Einhart were sweatdropping.

"Sorry to interrupt but the huntsmen are in the park searching for dragons" Fu Dog interrupted.

"Here we go"Jake muttered before running outside with Einhart.

Enter Theme- What I`m made of -Sonic Metal overload boss

Einhart was in her dragon form ready to fight with Jake. (See my profile pic)

4 hunts people (also I added 2 other shows Shugo Chara! and Tokyo Mew Mew) attacked the duo.

One with a spear (or that thing utau has) swung it at Einhart, turning her back to her human form.

"Einhart" Muttered a soft voice.

Then a bright light was around Einhart.

Her hair had 2 pig tails,

a white jacket with a black shirt (like Fate`s in strikers),with green sleeves,

white pants and boots.

A green triangle came under Einhart.

"Severing...Punch!" Einhart yelled punching the hunts girl with 2 different colored eyes.

"Sacred Blast!" The heterochromia girl yelled and a huge blast appeared in the park.

"Jake!" Rose yelled running to him after the blast.

Einhart glared at Rose before fighting the other 3.

"Huntsgirls! Come back!"The leader of the Huntsclan yelled and 4 followed him.

"Damn! I missed the fight!"

"Vita... Calm down..."

"Signum`s right Vita Chan!"

* * *

I thought this was badass...


	4. A Oathe to a Wolf! Find The Florians!

_"Damn! I missed the fight!"_

_"Vita... Calm down..."_

_"Signum`s right Vita Chan!"_

_Zafira then narrated " Those voices... their familiar to me...". Then Einhart "I thought I just saw my best friend out there... I really like Jake but I also love Vivio...". Finally Jake "Rose... I love you but I can`t love you..."_

* * *

"Uh Einhart... you know these people"

"ano... no"

"Gigante Smash!"

"Oh Shitty Cheese!"

Jake and Einhart dodged.

**Abandoned Train Station**

**Now playing slowly spiratual Garden**

"Einhart is late again..."The wolf teacher muttered.

His eyes widened when he saw 2 bodies walking towards him, He transformed into his man form and got in a stance and saw the Lieze Twins.

**Central Park**

**Now playing eternal blaze**

Jake breathed fire at the young healer who got burned.

Einhart punched the hammer after that she whimpered,

"It hurts!".

"Storm Falcon!" The pink haired knight but it got out her hands by Gramps.

"A fugu! Guys we got to find an abandoned Train station, Zafira is in trouble!"

"Z-Zafira!" Einhart was surprised, She knew Zafira could handle danger, but this time he didn`t.

"Let us come with you!:" The Healer yelled.

"We are friends of Zafira" The pink haired woman said.

Einhart sighed.

"FIne..."

**Abandoned Train Station**

Everyone found the dead, wolf teacher, seeing no one could have done it.

**Gramps shop**

Einhart sighed along with other 3 women.

"Oh! I`m gonna kill those Lieze twin Brats if it`s the last thing I do!"

Everyone then looked surprised.

**Opening:Lotta Lotta Love Shugo Chara**

The next day, Gramps told Jake and Einhart their next mission.

"You must protected the Florian Twins. They hold great power for the Lieze Twins or the Huntsclan to get."

The duo nodded.

Soon they were at school looking for the Florians.

"Ara! You must be Jake and Einhart!"

* * *

I made it to a thousand words Please congradulate me!


	5. Saving the 3! Welcome back Zafira!

Operation: Jake and Rose Lovu Lovu Go!

* * *

To make sure Jake will fall in love with Rose, the Florians are gonna-

"AMITA!KYRIE!"

"Einhart!" They then ran off Ein following them.

**American Dragon plays**

* * *

It was after school, and the Florians went with Jake and Einhart.

"Yep! That`s them, also we found Zafira`s killers"

"How many and gender?"

"2 and girls" Fu said with the twins coming out.

'YOU 2 AGAIN!"

While one rolled her eyes, another was doing crazy antics.

"Well we were under the huntsclan controll."

"Can you just skipn this crap? just bring him back"

"Fine fine."

Soon Zafira was brought back to life but in wolf form.

"Yeah he has to stay in this form for a couple o-WHAT THE HELL!"

Lotte and Aria with everyone else ducked.

"HUntsclan"Jake muttered.

Amita then shot a couple of the people from the clan.

"Vivio!"

"Einhart...?"

Einhart nodded, Vivio hugged her.

Utau and Mint just sweatdropped as everyone looked at them.

"My Father made me go here!"  
"She took me with her."

Then everyone sighed..

THe Next day!1!

Everyone then went to school, with tomorrow is a vacation to Hong Kong.

* * *

**What happens to Vivio?**

**Vivio was taken to the huntsclan because they killed Nanoha and Fate :,(**


	6. Thus ends a Story! Everything from Ein

Okay... I`m sorry but, this is the last chapter gomen...

But good authors like alot of people are can use my idea.

So.. if you loved this story you can use it!

* * *

**Opening: Lotta Lotta love **

Everyone sighed in relief, when finally at Hong Kong.

Jake was about to sit on the couch when Vivio collapsed on it.

"Vivio.. Mattakute..."

Jake turned to see Einhart.

Einhart`s hair was in a pony tail, She was wearing a Blue with brown plaid shirt, a black and white plaid skirt with red leggings, and blue hightops.

Jake looked down at what he wore, a red shirt with a black sweatshirt and jeans.

Nothing special.

"Alright! I`m getting Ice! so everyone start planning where we should go!" Jake`s dad yelled.

"I heard there`s going to be a anime expo?" Mint asked.

"No thanks... That`s too inapropriate" Einhart said pointing to Hayley.

Amita then yelled " Why don`t we go to a resturant for breakfast first?"

Vivio said in her sleep " We should see the Book of Darkness`s temple"

"Vivio might be on to something! Even though she`s asleep!" Utau said.

"Alright! I`m back! so any ideas?"

"We should go to the Book of Darkness`s temple" Amita replied.

**The next day! (Desu~Wa!)**

Everyone groaned, Shamal befriended Jonathan (Jake`s dad) and she and the other Wolkenwitter came along.

"Well that was the last one! Now time for Lunch!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Gramps got ambushed!

Everyone chased Gramps (Except the rest of the Longs).

Jake then yelled "Chang!"

"Who?" Vivio asked.

"Our enemy" Einhart replied.

The old lady with her golden shined monkey Bananas B. were driving a golf cart through the market place.

Everyone was chasing her, Chang lead them into a building, But Jake was the only one in there.

The dark dragon was in there now holding Gramps.

"American Dragon! To see your grandfather again, you must put a mind control spell in everyone`s toast tonight or else you`ll never see your your grandfather again" The Dark dragon said and disappeared.

Jake walked outside upset.

Then, they were in the hole in the wall making a plan, involving his mom dad, and sister with the wolkenwitter.

Soon night fell, the longs sighed in relief, they almost got blown to bits!

"I`m going down to the temple. Everyone follow far behind me!" Jake ordered.

Everyone nodded.

**Temple at victoria peak enter song massive wonders**

Jake was down in the temple being confronted by sSun Park.

"Jake, wheres Einhart, Hayley, and your grandfather?" She asked.

"Their in traffic" Jake lied.

"Let me help you with that" He said and grabbed the drink holder.

He was pouring in transformation tea, the Dark Dragon saw him pouring it in the distance, smirking.

"Jake... No.."

"Quiet You!"

Soon everyone toasted, then the Dark Dragon came.

After he and Chang explained everything Bananas then spoke.

" You can thank the American Dragon! For slipping the surpirse into your drinks!"

Sun Park gasped,"Jake!".

"I had no choice He has Grandpa!"

Grandpa then was in a net in the Dark Dragon`s hand, then a sword cutted the net!

"Wagata!" Gramps said fastly (XD I loled at this part)

Then everyone came out.

**Enter Brave Phoenix**

"YOu gotta fight everyone~" Amita sang.

"Ready Kyrie~"

"~Hai Amita~

"E.O.D!" The girls yelled at the same time.

"NIghtmare Lorelei!"

"Mint Arrow!"

"Twin lightning attack!"

The Lieze`s had came right on time!

"Restriction, Steel Yoke!" The duo healer and familiar pair got most of the shade demons.

Kyrie slammed down Chang, Hayley putting her in a net.

Jonathan grabbed the tea holder then it`s light killed all of the shade demons.

Einhart and Jake were attacking the Dark Dragon with everything they got.

Bananas was about to leave but bumped into scary faced Utau, he then scampered out of there.

Then the eclispe was ending and everyone got out except Vivio, Einhart, and Jake.

Vivio ran out in time.

"Book of Darkness, take the Dark Dragon and save the kids." A solid voice said.

Dark Dragon went into the portal and Einhart and Jake jumped out of it, everyone cheering.

Einhart then kissed Jake on the cheek.

* * *

**6 years later.**

Jake was at Einhart`s grave with Gramps (He`s like 64 in the season so he`s 70 now)

A rose was putted on it.

**Thank you Einhart... For everything...**

* * *

NOw isn`t that sad! :'(. True tear jerker at the end. But not really. But Thus ends a FateTlevisternNanoha story XD.


End file.
